Kuro MSNStyle!
by epix-headphonez
Summary: Ciels Phantomhive's and Mine's FIRST Kuro fanfic! AND TOGETHER TOO! We decided to rp Sebby and Ciel-kun and put this up for the fangirls enjoyment. Chapter 1 only, unless you love it You'll soon find we're very evil.Rated M for safety and pos. other Cha.
1. Chapter 1

Okay All, My boredom and Random-ness is back!! and this time.......it's targeting Kuroshitsuji!!  
-dramatic pause- IN MSN FORM!! This is a Collab with Ciels Phantomhive. So me and her are gonna make an Epic story of awsomeness that we control. =^w^=  
The characters have been divided up between us to even out the control of the story and characters.

Ciel : Whyyyy Meeeeee?!? TTwTT  
Me: Cuuuuzz We said so?? =_= -dresses up Ciel in a bunny suit- =^w^=  
Ciel : EEhh!?! O////O  
Sebby : Young Master it is now time for you to g- *notices Ciel* =o.O=  
Ciel : S-Shut up Sebastian. -blush-

THE CHARACTERS OF AND THE ANIME OF KUROSHITSUJI DOES NOT BELONG TO EITHER OF US!! We're just having as much fun as possible with the  
limited legal control we DO have over the characters to make them do epix stuff because we want to and you guys need better entertainment then barrel rolls.  
though they are funny.. 3

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_________________

Ciel: *taping fingures on desk * - . -

Sebby : -knocks on door- Young master I've brougt your afternoon tea

Ciel: Oh yes thank you Sebastian

Sebby : Will there be anything Bocchan? -bows and hears commotion outside-

Ciel: well i would- *hears noise* Whats that?

Sebby : I'll go see what the matter is immediately my lord

-walks into the ballroom-

Ciel: *secreatly follows him*

Ciel: O . O *watches*

Melien : *runs around being chased by a cat* GET IT AWAY FROM MEEEEEE!! TT_TT

Finni : DON'T HURT THE KITTTTYYY!! O.O *sniffle*

Sebby : WHAT EXACTLY IS GOING ON OUT HERE!?!? *veeeeiinn* YOU DO UNDERSTAND YOU ARE DISTURBING THE YOUNG MASTER DON'T YOU!?!

Ciel: *sees kitty* O . O *picks it up* O . O why hello there

Kitty: RREEEOOOWWW!!!! *scrathces ciels face*

Ciel: OWW!!! DANM BASTARD!!!! D

Sebby : *picks up the kitty* So elegant, soft shiny black fur, soft paws, sharp claws, soo- Bocchan?? I shall attend to your wounds immediately, Was there anything else you wanted Young Master?, We are to have a guest at 6pm this afternoon, Were there any special preparations needed?

Finni&Meliene : *scared from previous outburst* O-O

Ciel: THIS DANM CAT!!! I DUNT WANT IT NEAR ME!!! HAVE IT IN THE MANSION ALL YU WANT BUT MAKE SURE IT DOSENT CUM NEAR ME!!!

Ciel: Sebastian help me stop the bleeding!!! D

Sebby : Yes, My Lord, *bows and smirks taking Ciel to the bathroom*

Ciel: Well i minus well take a bath now that im here

Sebby : Bocchan, your bath is almost done and I have retrieved the medical supplies.

Ciel: Thank you Sebastian *walks to sebastian*

Sebby : *bows* Will there be anything else Bocchan?

Ciel: Is the bath done?

Sebby : Yes My lord.*walks with Ciel into the bathroom while smiling deviously*

Ciel: *walks to bathtub*

Ciel: *starts undressing*

Sebby : *watches for a moment then helps with the difficult buttons and chains before looking up at Ciel* May I 'cum' near you my lord?

Ciel: um, sure i guess *getting his shirts off*

Sebby : *lowers Ciel into the bath then udresses self*

Ciel: - . - - . o huh? Sebastian? O . O wat are yu

Sebby: *smiley face* It's quite obvious that I'm joining you my lord, It will be easier for me to wash you this way and i get clean as well. *another smiley face*

Ciel: *blushes a bit* Oh well, ok then O////O

Sebby : *smirks* Is anything the matter Bocchan?

*gets into bath*

Ciel: *stares at Sebastian* N-No everytihng fine O////O

Sebby: are you sure you're alright Bocchan?? *feels forehead* it's not right to lie Young Master.3

Ciel: *turns red* O////O ummim fineSebastian

Sebby : Admit it, You, like me as well..right? *smirk*

Ciel: i-i- dunt know what yur talking about *turns head* ////

Sebby: I think you know exactly what I mean my lord. 3 *drags Ciel to his lap and kisses*

Ciels: O////O *closes eys* -///-

/////w/////

Sebby : *breaks the kiss and begins washing Ciels arms* Bocchan,....you've already lost this game. *evil smile*

Ciel: O////O G-game?

Sebby: Hai, game. I've always known of your feelings towards me, and I'm sure you knew as well, To see who can hold out the longest, You've lost. *moves to washing Ciels back*

Ciel: *low voice* danm you

Ciel: ///

Sebby: Hai, hai, Well, it's only 1 pm now Bocchan. That gives us 5 hours of playtime till the guest arrives andI've already given the staff things they can do without harming themselves or the mansion. ^w^

Ciel: O////O *heart beats faster & turns reder*

Ciel: *hides under water* -

Sebby : *leans into Ciel before hearing knocking at the door*

Bard&Finni : SEBASTIAN!! MELIEN GOT HERSELF STUCK AGAIN!!!

Sebby: O_O you've GOT to be kidding me......

Ciel: O////O *staring at sebastian*

Sebby: *gives Ciel a quick kiss before getting dressed all super fast and stops at the bathroom door* ^^We'll continue this later My Lord. Please, Enjoy the rest of your bath.

*see the entire Ballrom trashed with Meliene stuck inside the Laundry basket* *twitch* W.....T.....F

Ciel: *done bathing*

Ciel: O____O;; Sebastian grabbed all my towels wen he left

Sebby: *dicards the scene for a moment before counting* 3......2......1-

Ciel: _ _ crapmake sure no ones in the hall *looks into hall*

Sebby: IF THIS ISN'T CLEANED UP BY THE TIME I GET BACK THEN NO DESSERT FOR ANY OF YOU!! *flamish bg* Sebby thought: now to go see where the little one is going to run to. *snickers*

Ciel: *runing true mansion naked* crap wheres my rooom!!!

Sebby thought: Hmm, it's already 1:05..If I don't hurry this up there won't be any playtime till AFTER the guest leaves. =_= ......*runs and stops directly behind Ciel moving behind him so that he's not spotted when Ciel turns*

Ciel: where the hells my rooom *opens door to ballroo* -

Ciel: O-O

Staff: *spots Ciel* O//O Y-Young Master??!!?!

Sebby: *chuckles softly* now this is definately funny-whispering-

Ciel: O-O *covers self* AAHHH!!!!

Ciel: //// ////

Sebby: *lifts Ciel from behind and runs towards the room tossing the little brat on the bed grinning* I never knew Young Master liked to streak across his own mansion

Ciel: O////O shut up sebastian /// *embarased & covering self wiel on bed*

Ciel: ////

Sebby: I'm sure you've learned your lesson about streaking through the halls hav-

Grell : SEEEEBBBBBBBBBAAASSS-CCCCCCHHHHAAAAAAAAAAANNN~!~! 33 *yelling in the ballroom*

Sebby : =_o NYYYYUUUUUUUU!! CAN I KILL HIM 'PLEASE' BOCCHAN?!?!?!?

Ciel: Plz do

Sebby : please stay here Bocchan, this will be extremely messy. ^^ *pissed off smile of DOOM* *walks into the ballrom* Grrreeeell??

Grell : SEEEBBBBBYYYY-CHAAANN~ I KNEW YOU WOULD COME TO YOUR SEN- *sebby's fist of doom went through his faceand his hand poked out the other side*

Sebby: You're the one who needs to come to his senses..*twitch* I don't like you. Nor will I ever like you

*kicks Grell off his hand and tosses his body outside for Pluto to destroy then returns to his Bocchan's room with a few spots of blood on his nekkid body* My apologies Bocchan^^

Ciel: O . O yu got bloody

Ciel: *covers himself up is embrassed to be nude in public*///

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hi everyone!! Here's Ciels' and mine's msn style Kuro fanfic. We wanna know what you think!! R&R Reviews make us happy and make us continue!! WE'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES TOO!!

Now go press the pretty little button that says 'review'.........SEBBY SAYS TO!!


	2. Ciel gets kidnapped! OO

**CHAPTER 2 IS FINALLY HERE!!, yes the squence i make in this fanfic doesnt make since but whatever you know?? It's random fanfic!! AND YAOI TO BOOT!!**

**Well anyways lets get on with the story!!**

Ciel: WHY DO I HAS TO BE DRESSED UP IN A DRESS THIS TIME!!  
Me: all a part of the plan midget  
Ciel: IM NO MIDGET!! *vein* -  
Me: Sure you aren't...=_= SEEEEBBBBBYYYYY!!!  
Ciel: oh shit, NOOOOO!! *runs/fails*  
Sebby : I like this story please keep going *holds down struggling Ciel*

**Ciel : DON'T DO IIIIITTTT!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER : WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT OUR MSN ACCOUNTS!!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ciel: . *pokes*

Author 1: SOWWY I WAS ASLEEP

Author 2 : lolz its okii

Author 1: im boorrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeddddd

Author 2 :awww hmm, know wat will make yu happy...........CIEL GET OVAH HERE!!!

Ciel: what!?

Author 2: *pushes ciels*

Ciel: AH! *glomps yu*

Author 1: *fangirl squee* *steals* BBBIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHOOOOOOONNNNNEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNN!!

Ciel: O-O

Author 1: WWWWWEeeeeee!! we're gonna have so much fun and be evil together and and-blaha blahblah blah blahblahblah blah blah blah blah blah blahblah

Author 2: XDD

Ciel: O-O oh god kill me

Author 1: B-but, don't you wanna have fun being evil together!?! its EVIL-ness!!

Ciel: O-O its not that, its just..you dont have tea at your house

Author 1: .................................yesh i do!!

i has pomegranite tea, and green tea, and some other tea that i dont know what its called

Ciel: well alright then O-o

Author 1: YAY!! *smiles evilly to self* oh yes, this is a fun time 3

Ciel: O-o wat?!

Author 1: nooooootthhiiiiiiiiinnngg ^_^

Ciel: alright

Ciel: How long do you intend to carry me on your shoulder? Aren't i heavy?

Auhor 1: nope!! your insanely light. ^_^ and besides what kinda of hanyou ninja would i be if i couldnt lift a kid

Ciels: true i guess so - . -

Auhor 1: *runs into Sebby on the way* Oh,.....shit..........*tries to run before getting caught*

Ciel: O . O Sebastian..? .......Was that Sebastian?!

Auhor 1: Uhhhh, no it was the boogie man??

^_^;;

Ciel: O-O Boogie Man!?

Auhor 1: Yes, the boogie man. The object of every child's nightmare!! The epitome of Childrens Fear

Ciel: oh....weird..

Auhor 1: Queeny's gonna send you a letter to kill him anyway

Ciel: oh okii

Auhor 1: We're HERE!! 3 YAAAYYYY!! *looks at her yaoi room in pride*

Ciel: O-O Oh god *covers eyes* -

Ciel: You're not gonna put me in weird cloths & take shota photos of me are you?!!?!

Auhor 1: Nooo no, of course not. ^_^........I'm gonna put Sebby in weird clothes and take pictures for your blackmail use of course

Ciel : O-o

Auhor 1: What??....you doubt me already??

Ciel: crap.. -

Auhor 1: No worries, no piccy's of you!! -*yet*- *hears tapping on window and see sebby and quickly covers the blinds*

Ciel: Whos that?

Auhor 1: my pet bird jumbo

Ciel: you have a bird?!

Auhor 1: yes ^-^

Ciel: ummmok.

Auhor 1: you wanna see him??!

Ciel: ok

Auhor 1: *pulls out a tiny tiny bird about the size of quarter* His name's Jumbo

Ciel: *sweat drop* Thats Jumbo?!

Auhor 1: mmmhmmm,...just watch *bird transmorphs into a hot sexy bishonen*

Ciel: O-O

_____________________________________

-short intermission-

Auhor 2: this could be a fanfic randomness with Ciels

Auhor 1: I KNOWWWW!!! 3 ^^

_____________________________________

Ciel: *opens door* Is this your closet?!

Auhor 1: nope, thats my bathroom

Ciels: O . O *sees toilet* - i gotta go mii-chan!

Auhor 2: (lol miichan?! ftw?! XDDD)

Auhor 1: idk either

Ciel: *puts hands between legs* I gotta use the bathrooooom -

Auhor 1: go go!! *locks Ciel into bathroom till he's done*

Ciel: *goes to pee* -///-

Auhor 1: *puts on reeeeeaaaaallllyy loud music and misses the fact that Sebby snuck into the bathroom*

Ciel: *cums out* okii better

Auhor 1: So,...what evil things have you aaallllwwwaaayyysss wanted to do

Ciel: hmm.....throw a plate to Grells head

Auhor 1: thats no where near evil but it can get you killed and is quite funny

LETS DO IT!!

Ciel: ok 3

noooowwww what plate to use though.....i even have tire plates if thats okay

Ciel: 3 i have hard glass ones

Auhor 1: *grabs the selective plates and calls for grell* GREEEEEELLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!! SEBASTIANS NEKKID IN MAH HOUSE!!

Ciel: 3

Auhor 1: *grell pops up in a poof of smoke* Grell: SSSEEEEBBBAAASSSSSCCCCHHHHHAAAAAANNNNN!!!!3333333 now's your chance midget!! go go go!!

Ciel: *SMASHES PLATE ON GREELS HEAD* 3

Grell : SSeeeeebba---*spins and sees stars* tuesday,...cre-create...red.....pickle.....*falls*

Auhor 1: *throws him into the torture room before Ciel sees the content*

Ciel: 3 *laughs quite evilly*

Auhor 1: *hears banging from the inside of the bathroom*

Ciel: O . O

Auhor 1: ''_how the fuck did he get in'' _Uhh, its nothing!! here play ps3!! *runs into the bathroom*

Ciel: *looks at ps3* wth iz this?!

Auhor 1: *yells from the other side of the door* the new playstation!! controllers too your left tv's already on game channel play away!!

Ciel: O . O *trys to figure out howda turn it on*

press the center button on the controller

Ciel: *pushes*

PS3: *BLING*

Ciel: O . O

Auhor 1: its on now just wait for the game to load

Ciel: um alright *waits*

*yelling and pushing comes from the bathroom*

Ciel: O-O Wats going on in there?!

Auhor 1: *dodges Sebbys kick resulting in him kicking the door open and falls backwards* mission....failure

Ciel: O . O Sebastian?!

Sebby : Young Master i've been very worried about you. You of all should know how dangerous it is to run off with strangers.

Auhor 1: I'M NO STRANGER!! i kidnapped him anyways *gets glared at* bad choice of words........BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!! AND BESIDES YOU'D BE THANKING ME IF YOU WOULD LOOK AT WHAT HES WEARING AND STOP BEING MEAN TO ME SEBBY!!

Sebby: How the hell would I-*looks closer*//////

Ciel: O . O

Auhor 1: *chuckles evilly* See? arent i so evilly good??

Sebby : O////O *resisting the urge to rape*

Ciel: *is wearing lolita dress with white stockings & hair accesorys* O . O *in shota pose that you put him in*

Sebby : U-uhhhmmm.....Bocchan?? *nosebleed*

Ciel: Yes Sebastian? *cute face*

Sebby: screw waiting till we're home, you're mine!! *glomps*

Ciel: AH! *falls over*

Auhor 1: Oh My!,.....oh well....*pulls out camera*

Ciel: O-O A camera?!

Auhor 1: Yes, a camera ^w^

Sebby: *starts to undress Ciel and kisses him preventing further complaints*

Ciel: AH! S-SEBASTIAN! W-WHAT ARE YU DOING?! //// N-Not in public!!!

Auhor 1: *starts recording*

Sebby: *ties down Ciel and undresses self*

Both: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Ciel: O////O

Sebby: Ciel-sama, you're so adorable *kisses all over*

Ciel: S-Sebastian!!, Let me goooo!! *struggle*

Sebby: Nope! ^w^

Ciel: Sebaaasttiiiaaaannn, N-no..don't touch....there......

Auhor 1&2 : *still recording* O////O *nosebleed*

Sebby: *thrustthrustthrustthrust* So..tight.

Ciel: *moans* AAHHH!! S-Sebb-asttiiian~..t-too much...nngh.

Sebby: *continues thrusting while biting all over Ciel's chest* Say your mine!

Ciel: I-I'm yo-AH!! I'm y-yours!!

Sebby: Good boy. *thrust thrust thrust* Ngh! *bites into Ciel's neck* *thruuust*3

Ciel: AAAAAHHHHHH!!~

Both: *came*

_________________________________________________

-***5mins later***-

_________________________________________________

Ciel: -/////-

Auhor 1: *lays in a bloody damaged heap for kidnapping Ciel*

Sebby: no kidnapping, bad hanyou bad!! *pops nose*

Auhor 1: OW!! what was that for!!?

Sebby: future kidnappings.

Ciel: *is mentaly scarre for life*

Auhor 1: I thought you were already mentally scarred for life??

o.o

Ciel : ....well now I'm MORE mentally scarred for life

Auhor 1: Ohhh,.....AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT ^_^

Auhor 2: actually sebbys XD

Auhor 1: but i caused it Sebby just helped.....a lot *puts camera back into the closet*

*puts up several traps around the closet* ...mine

Ciel : O_O

Auhor 1: *opens window and sees lizzi on the ground with a concussion and a massive nosebleed* uuuhhhhhh,.....that's not good.........i think

Ciel: O . O dosent luk gud

Auhor 1: oh well,.......maybe some one will steal her.......she yells too much anyway

Ciel: alright

Auhor 1: and she has horrible fashion sense when dressing boys

Ciel: O . O *luks at self*

Sebby: *comes out of the kitchen* Ciel-sama i have made the promegranite tea that i had found in this kidnappers home. I also found the pocky for you ^^

Auhor 1: HEY THATS MY POCKY!!

Ciel: Thank yu sebastian *eats & drinks*

Auhor 1: my pooooccccckkkyyyy TT_TT

Sebby: *watches Ciel*

Ciel: Here. *hands a few to yu* -__-''

Auhor 1: *takes and runs to the corner with them and starts nibbling on them in a feedle position*

Ciel: O-O

Sebby: It appears she has severe obbsesion with things that are her's....especially pocky o_o *continues to watch Ciel*

Ciel: yes i see that O-O

Sebby: *glomps Ciel again* MINE!!

Auhor 1: ROUND 2!! =w=

Ciel: AH!

Sebby: *repeat of last time....only different positions*

________________________________________________________

--Another Short Intermission--

Auhor 2:oh god XD hes gonna kill ciel

Auhor 1: no he wont....then whos gonna give him a soul after he gets revenge?

Auhor 2: Lolz, true

Auhor 1: not only that but who's gonna do this with him and be a completely adorable shota

Auhor 2: me!!

Auhor 1: haha

________________________________________________________

Sebby: *finished* ^_^

Sebby: I'm a happy cow.....so i gave Ciel my happy milk

Ciel: X-X

Auhor 1: *massive nosebleed* O...........M..............G...............O//////////O

Ciel: *in shota/uke position* O . O

Auhor 1: I should be drawing this entire scence but then i'd get in trouble and i dont want that but still!!

Auhor 2: how'd you get in trouble?! XD

Auhor 1: mother knows nothing of this and if she suddenly walked into my room and found me drawing shota smut id be dead

then I'd lose my compy TT_TT

Auhor 2: nuuu!

Auhor 1: i knooooww

Sebby: *cuddles/growls* mine

Me: Yes yes yours...can't you see we're on the other side of the room??

Ciel: *blushy & wtf face at the same time* O . O

*pluto come barking at the window for sebby*

Sebby: what noowwww??? *barking continues* they what!?!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Auhor 1: well it seems that bard, finni, and meliene have destroyed the mansion.....again =_=

*gives Ciel the pocky stash*

im not THAT evil

Ciel: : D

Both Authors : WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY!!

Auhor 1: Please stay for more!!...................now go press the pretty little button down there. You know you want to!! 3


	3. FILLER CHAPTER

**A/N : Haha, sorry about the really late update you guys. And since I'm getting more RP-er's for this fanfic to make it more awsome, **

**I only ask you to bare with me. Even You can join in!! Just ask and send me a link to your msn!!**

**And on a side note I'll just be doing this random filler chapter in compensation for waiting for us to get ready!!**

**Please Enjoy!!**

Ciel : What'd you mean by that?!!?!?

Me : Oh shush midget!!

Ciel : Oh no yo-----

**((WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE MSN ACCOUNTS!!))**

**+++++++++FILLER CHAPTERRRR!!++++++++++**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Ciel : SSSeeeeeeeeeeebbbbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyy!! *slams bag on desk*

Sebby : Yes Ciel-sama?? *again with the innocent smile of doom*

Ciel : *vein/ twitch* WHAT EXACTLY ARE THESE?!?! *holds up thongs and cosplay and other things-ahem-*

Sebby : ^_^ You asked me to fetch you new clothes and some toys to play with master.

You said nothing of the sorts as to what kind you meant or anything else otherwise. *poofs behind Ciel*

And besides, I think they would look adorable on Master Ciel-sama. *that oh so smexy smirk-smile thing*

Ciel : =.= HEEEEEELLLLLPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Author 1 : What's with all the noise?? I was having the best effing yaoi dream ever and you guys effing ruined it.... TT^TT

Ciel : *struggling away from Sebby** UUhhh Where's the other Author?? And why are we still in you camera invested room!?!

Author 1 : You never left the last chapter and she's on break........Or...was i spossed to be on break.....no no I'm never on break...err, or was it--

Ciel : Just help mee!!!!!!!!! *starts gnawing at Sebby's arm*

Sebby : *glares at Author*

Author 1 : =_=; O-on second thought,...I'd better not,.......SORRY CIEL -SAMA!!

Ciel : . NYUUUUUU!!

Sebby : Now Now Master, You should know not to stuggle *throws him on the bed and ties him there*

Ciel : Holy-OH God!! Please Help me!! ////

Author 1 : *ninjas to the closet to whip back out the old faithful camrera of yaoi and awsomeness and starts recording* =o~~ yaaaaoooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Meliene : *knocks at the bedroom door* Ciieeelll-sammaaaa!!~ There's people at the mansion to see you and other things as well as Lady Elizibeth!!

Sebby : *glares at me while continuing to rape Ciel*

Author 1 : *whimpering in fear* sir yes sir!! *goes to the door* There's no one here right now!!, Please leave you name and number after the beep and I'll get back to you eventually...................BEEEEEEEPP.

The background noise heard by Meliene :: S-Sebastiaaaa~~n!! 3 O-OOOhh AAah!! go...f-faster.! -gasp- +Yes My Lord *cynical smile* Ngh,+ AAAaaaahh!! T-There..!!..Harder!!

Meliene : Damn answering machines...oh well *goes home* ^_^

Author 1 : *looks back to room and faints* /////

------10minutes later-------

Ciel : =//////= *snuggles up to Sebby and falls asleep*

Sebby : =^w^= heehee....

Author 1 : *still passed out*

********************************fade out*************************************

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author 1 : Yes Yes, I hope it helps keep you guys satisfied till we return. ((sorry for the shortness of it)lolx) I also hope you enjoyed the filler chapter. :) And thanks for the reviews too to those special few who did.**

**We LOVE getting reviews. Review more and keep pressing the pretty little button to the bottom left of this story and we'll continue **

**(well,...we do it anyways,....reviews just make our work better)**

**Ciel : Attention Whore!! .**

**Me : Ciel-sama, such vulgarities!! -fake gasp- Maybe Sebby didn't teach you as well as I had thought *picks up cellphone***

**Ciel ; NYUUUUUU I'll be good, He taught me fine see??!?! *halo held by devil horns***

**Me : Ah Yes, Yes I see. *puts the cellphone in pocket***

**Ciel: =_=;; '**_**I'm not safe from this woman!!'**_

**Ciel & Author : REMEMBER TO PRESS THE BUTTON PLEASE!! **


	4. ZOMG CHAPTER FOUR

**A/N : ANNNNNND WE;RE BACK!!...with another chapter.**

**Ciel : Maybe this one will make some damn sense and not have me raeped every 5seconds. =_=;;**

**Headphonez(Author 1) : Awwiez, But Ciel-sama that;s one of the whole points in most fanfics. The uke is to be raeped as much as possible. ^_^**

**Ciel : WELL I DON'T WANNA BE RAEPED!!**

**Headphonez : WELL TOO BAD!! I'M THE WRITER PERSON THING HERE!! **

**Ciel : SO!!**

**Headphonez : So, when you become a writer person thing then you can decide when t be raeped, if your raeped, and how to be raeped. **

**So stick THAT in your juice box and suck it!!**

**Author 2 (now dubbed as Ciel2) : Hey hey stop fighting you two or I'll call Sebby!!**

**Ciel&Headphonez : O_O, ....you would'nt...**

**Ciel 2 : I would. *grins***

**DISCLAIMER!! : AGAIN, WE OWN NOTHING BUT THE MSN ACCOUNTS!!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Headphonez : i suddenly have the urge to go to england

Ciel2 : lolz XD

Headphonez : MAYBE I'LL SEE CIEL'S HOUSE!! .......oh wait it burned down.....awwwwwwwwwww ....IT is decided,...i shall go to japan, then england, then back to japan.

____________________________________________________________

(Day 1 : Headphonez & Ciel)

Ciel : You burnt my house?! O ^ O DX

Headphonez : NO!! that angel dude did remember??

Ciel : O_O

Headphonez : what?....why am i being looked at like i did it??

Ciel : cuz you said it.

Headphonez : .................the curtains made me do it???

Ciel : .

Headphonez : hey, the soda cans and penguin chiefs were in on it too

Ciel : _ damn...penguins..

____________________________________________________________

(Day 2 : Me, Ciel, The fangirls, Sebby, and Ciel2...and the curtains)

Headphonez : CIIIIIEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL-SSSAAAAAAMMMMMAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-glomp-

Ciel : *is glomped* X-x

Headphonez : *tail wagging* hewwo!! ^w^

Ciel : =_= hi.

Headphonez : I'm gonna learn piano!! ^_^

Ciel : Great!!, maybe you'll be less hyper and child-like. *sarcasm*

Headphonez : *raises eyebrow* Not likely little one.

__________________________________________________________

(3hours later)

Ciel: *is reading a cielxsebby fanfic* *¬*

Headphonez : Ahahahahahaha!! *points and laughs at Ciel*

Ciel: ¬ Wut???

Headphonez : you're drooling....ahahahaha!!

Ciel: No im not!

Headphonez : yes, yes you are. -_- *giggle*

Ciel: YOU LIE! *¬* *wipes mouth & continues to read*

Headphonez : O_O damn,...If I'm not mistaken, I do believe I've hit a nerve. XD *scoots closer without you noticing*

Ciel: *reading*

Headphonez : *scoots even closer*

____

Fanfic: ''Are you ok? Does it hurt?'' Sebastian kneeled down and placed his arm softly on his masters chest where he

saw a light pink shade upon his pale, snowlike skin. He looked in Ciel`s eyes with his dark demon-like look.

Ciels heart skipped a beat when he felt his palm touching his fragile body. ''N-no.. I mean yes! Ofcourse I`m not ok! No I mean I`m ok! Its just, you know - hot!''

(Credit goes to you person on DA who wrote this)

____

Ciel : O////O *reading*

Headphonez : *scoots even closer like a ninja and starts taking non-flash pictures*

Ciel : *crosses legs tightly* X///////X

____________________________

Ciel2: Oh god, poor Ciel XD

Headphonez : lol i know right??

____________________________

Headphonez : *scoots back away and starts uploading the pix*

Ciel: *scrools down & reads more* X///////X oh dear god *grips his chair tightly*

Headphonez : ** pictures haz uploaded** MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! 3

Ciel: *hears you laughing* //////// wth iz with you?!

Headphonez : ....................Who? Moi???

Ciel: yeah you ////// i heard you laugh evilly

Headphonez : *feigns innocence* Why ever would I be evil Ciel-sama?? *fake smile*

Ciel: Bcuz you helped Sebby rape me for your own yaoi intertainment ___

Headphonez : **shit,.got me there*** uuuhhhhh,, no i didn't and he made me??

Ciel: thats wat they all say __

*im's start popping up on Ciel's compy about the piccies that were uploaded*

Headphonez : hmm.......i get the feeling i should run........and quickly

Ciel: WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!?!?!?!! *chasses you* D

Headphonez : AAAAAH1!!!!!!!!!!!!*runs really fast and tries to hide behind sebby*\

Sebby : O-o what..the fucking hell??

Ciel: *face all red* DONT THINK HIDING BEHIND HIM WILL STOP ME!!! D

Headphonez : *ears flatten/pout* b-but........the curtains made me do it...

Ciel: - Thats always the excuse *runs behind sebby & chases yu*

Headphonez : WAAAAAAHHHHHH!! T_T *continues running and ends up running into the staircase* oowwwwwiiieeeee

Ciel: *falls downstaircase too* AAAHHH!!!

Sebby : *catches Ciel*

Headphonez : *rubs head* OOOoooooowwwwiiieeee it still hurts....

Ciel: O . O

Headphonez : Sebby's so mean........ letting me fall down......that hurt you know!!

Sebby: *smiley face* Oh well. Too bad for you. ^_^

Ciel: . I am his Master

Headphonez : .............o-o *drool*

Ciel: - *thinks about fanfic he just read* /////////

Sebby : *throws Ciel over his shoulder and brings him to random room*

Heaphonez : *sits there and just watches*

Ciel: O . O *is carried*

Headphonez : *brings in the fangirl troops* ALRIGHT GIRLS!! IN POSITION!! *they brought out their tiny cameras and other tech equipment**

Ciel: Sebastian where are we going?

Sebby : Well, Young Master. We're going to play a game *shuts the door behind them* ^-^

Ciel: A game?! What kind of game?!

Sebby *takes out all the girl clothes and holds up the dreaded corset* DRESS-UP!!

Ciel: OH GOD NOT AGAIN!!!! O-O

Sebby *evil look on face* Oh yes, AGAIN. *yanks off Ciel's clothes and puts on the corset again and starts pulling the strings....again**

Me & Fangirls : Whatcha think theyre doing in there?? If i didn;t know any better i'd say--

Ciel: ACK! NO!!!

Me &Fangirls : !! *nosebleed*

Sebby : *pulls tighter*

Ciel: AAHHH!!! AA- YABEDO!!!!

Sebby : *smirking* i like dress up don;t you Bocchan?? *pulls more*

Ciel: SEBAS-AAAHH!!! N-NO I DONT!! GAH!! *gasp* *throws all weight on the door that the fangurls are listening on* ___

___________________________________

Headphonez : I-I'm sorry, I'm laughing my arse off here.

Ciel2 : lmao XDDD at this?

Headphonez : Yeah

Ciel2 : XDDDD

Headphonez : my mom just looked at me weird

Ciel2 : lol

__________________________________

Sebby ; Just a little more Bocchan. *face of evil indifference*

Fangirls : *half are fainted/ half are casulties*

Ciel: NO I CANT TAKE MOREE!!!!!! AAAGGHHH!!! ITS T-TO TIGHT SEBASTIAANNN!!!! DX

Sebby : *pulls one more time really hard* There. That wasn;t so bad now was it?

Headphonez & FG's : *all are dead but me and a few others* O///////////////////////////////O

Sebby : There, now lets put on the rest of the outfit *grin*

Ciel: D-Does it involve m-more tight things? *all sweaty*

Sebby *does nothing but smile and comes closer with hidden clothes*

Ciel: *backs up into dooor* W-what are yu doing Sebastian?!?! O-O

Sebby : I thought you knew Bocchan|?

Ciel: No, i dont!! O-O

Sebby : 3 kukukukukukuh!!

Ciel: Dunt put it on me!!! O-O

Sebby : *puts the bunny/cat suit on and laughs as Ciel struggles*

Ciel: UGH! - S-Sebastian this feels weird!!! DX

Sebby: *Shonen-ai moment/ Puts a hand on Ciel's cheek and whispers to you with flowers in the bg* You're supposed to say "It feels good," Bocchan.*grins and goes back to sadistic-ness*

Ciel: O . O *gets it now* *thinkign: oh so were teasing the fangurls 3* I feels good Sebastian!

Sebby : *chuckles darkly* ((so innocent)) *puts the remaining bunny ears on Ciel*

Me&FG's *everyonnes dead now but me who has fainted do to bloodloss* ((i AM a hanyou-ninja you know))

Sebby : *opens door to reveal wave after wave of dead fangirls* kukukukuku

Ciel: Oh wow dint think there waz this many...

((TO BE CONTINUED))

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N's : **

**Headphonez : Okay, whoever invented fanfiction is the best effin genius ever.**

**Ciel2 : YUSH!!**

**Headphonez : Haha!!**

**Ciel2: you think a gay person invented yaoi???? O:**

**Heaphonez : Oddly enough, No, I don;t. I think God invented Yaoi. ...That or Sephiroth.**

**Ciel2 : XDD Point made**

**Headphonez : ^_^ heehee you said point.......*poke\**


End file.
